Cartas
by Marde State
Summary: Sonreí mientras mordía mis labios al dejar la carta que aquel día él me entrego prometiéndome algo que nunca se podría cumplir pero mantengo la esperanzar de volverlo a ver con el fin de ganarle aquel juego de cartas. (Ino-Neji)


**Hola a todos los lectores. Este es un OS que participa en un reto del foro de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Bueno pues espero sea de su agrado, es mi primer InoNeji, y les invito leer las notas al final del escrito.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto que es propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto.

**Título****:** Cartas

**Aclaraciones****:** Este fic participa en el Reto Parejas Crack del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. _Pensamientos_. Narrado en primera persona, el hecho ocurre después de la 4 Guerra Ninja y donde Ino tiene recuerdos juntos a Neji.

**Tipo:** OneShot

**Género****:** Drama.

**Raiting:** K

**Personajes****:** Neji │ Ino

**Autora:** Marde Geer.

* * *

><p><strong>~oO<strong>:**: Cartas ::Oo~**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _**¿Neji…?**_

— _**¿Qué ocurre?**_

— _**¿Jugarías una vez más conmigo? — **__indagué mientras nos sentábamos hacer guardia en nuestra misión. _

_Lo miré de soslayo y pude ver que el genio Hyūga no era como todos los describían. El chico Hyūga era tan normal como mis amigos y tal vez como yo._

— _**Una barbacoa con ramen añadiendo también una caja de pudines— **__respondió con sinceridad mi compañero __**—, son los premios que podría ofrecer en la apuesta.**_

— _**Así que quieres hacerme engordar. — **__sinceramente eso me ofendió pues sabía él mi obsesión por ser mejor kunoichi que Sakura_

— _**¿Quién dice que ganarás?**_

— _**Hablas muy aprisa, eso no es algo que se pueda apreciar muy seguido en ti, ****Hyūga.**** — **__de hecho jamás en la vida creí que él pudiera aceptar mis juegos de cartas._

_Neji me miró con seriedad, tal vez si tuviera los doce e inmaduros años de edad huiría de él como si fuese un asesino en serie pero ahora puedo verlo de otra manera. No era el mismo chico genio de quien todos hablaban, no era el egocéntrico jovencillo que se creía el sabelotodo y que nadie podría refutarle... Me pregunto si alguna vez alguien, aparte de Hinata, se sentó con él a conocerlo un poco más de lo esperado._

— _**Ofrezco como premio un paquete de frijoles y 35.000.000 Ryō —**__ rayos, apostar toda mi parte de la recompensa de la misión me saldría bastante deprimente._

— _**¿Seguro de ello, Yamanaka? — **__sonrió sin despegar la mirada en el vasto cielo estrellado._

—_**Por supuesto—**__aseguré, aunque en el fondo podría llorar a mares si perdía tanto dinero__**—. Gracias **Hyūga**.**_

_Él me sonrió lo cual fue digno de admirar y algo memorable pues Neji nunca sonreía a cada momento ni mucho menos acepta jugar pequeños retos que para Shikamaru resultaban ridículos._

—_**No hay de qué, Yamanaka…— **__tal vez me digan loca pero la sonrisa de Neji resultaba muchísimo más hermosa y tierna que la de Naruto __**— Ganaré ese juego de cartas.**_

_**.**_

Sí Neji, ganarás ese juego de cartas…

Abrí los ojos rápida e involuntariamente al darme cuenta de un simple sueño. El corazón me palpitó y las ganas de salir huyendo de mi habitación resultaron palpables. No estaba loca sino afectaba…, afligida con todo lo sucedido en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, traumada levemente con las incontables muertes que pude apreciar sin siquiera ser de utilidad, sin quiera poder ayudar a Sakura en esos momentos cruciales.

Me dirigí al baño sin aprisa pues era momento de calmarme. Nadie vendría por mí, nadie atacaría mi casa…, nadie destruiría la aldea. Era lógico, todo estaba en paz nuevamente aunque muchos manteníamos el silencio profundo por nuestros caídos y yo guardaba el luto en silencio por el sacrificio de mi padre junto al señor Nara. Y… mantuve el luto por la injusta muerte de mi compañero, de aquel genio de ojos perlados que resultó ser un buen amigo de juegos y pasatiempos y, por maldad del destino, partió muy lejos hacia un lugar en el cual todavía no era mi momento de seguir.

Me vestí y vi la hora en la pared. « _**Cinco de la mañana**_», me dije mentalmente aunque el amanecer asechaba otro día mas en la aldea. Otro día más en que tengo que recordarlo.

— **¿A dónde vas, Ino? —** la pregunta de mi madre me hizo pegar un repentino susto **— ¿Tienes una misión? ¿Tan pronto?**

— **No mamá. Hoy no tengo misiones —** contesté atándome mi melena rubia y luego guardé algunas cosas en mi mochila**—, pero si tengo que visitar a alguien.**

— **¿Nuevamente lo verás?**

Mi madre no era tonta y ya había sospechado mi cercanía con Neji desde que fui a verlo a casa de Hinata el día después de la misión que tuvimos contra los asesinos de Asuma-sensei. Tal vez pensó que era una ilusión caprichosa como la que tuve con Sasuke pero en realidad no se trataba de eso, ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía por Neji.

— **Pues sí, debo hacerlo además visitaré a papá.**

Salí huyendo de casa pues no quería enfrentarme al largo discurso de comentarios de mi madre sobre Neji, esas frases de sus bobas insinuaciones…

— _**Ese chico tiene alguna intención contigo. —**__ era la voz de mamá ese día en que Neji fue junto a Tenten y Lee para una misión que Tsunade-sama nos había confiado._

— _**¿Quién chico? —**__ y no faltaba la expresión de celos de mi padre_

— _**No estén pensando en bobadas**__ — tenía que defenderme porque ellos serian capaz de armar un drama tan fantasioso que seguramente vendería mejor que los libros del difunto Jiraya-sama __**—. Tenemos una misión en la aldea de la Arena así que no estén formulando tonterías.**_

_Mis padres se miraron y luego sonrieron, no era el tipo de sonrisas que tus padres te dan para aliviarte, todo lo contrario, era el tipo de sonrisas que expresan dos cómplices a punto de armar un espectáculo teatral._

— _**Bien. Me voy. —**__ tomé mi mochila antes de marcharme._

— _**Espera Ino —**__ me retuvo mi padre, simplemente lo miré con molestia pues temía que me dijera alguna clase de romance absurda __**—. Llévate esto para que te diviertas. El chico **__**Hyūga**_ _**no es de hablar mucho así que espero la pases bien**__._

_Me lanzó una cajita… Una pequeña y simple cajita que me sirvió más de lo que podía imaginar._

— _**Es una baraja de cartas. **_

La baraja de cartas que papá me obsequió con el único interés en que yo pudiera distraerme sin armar algún lío de temperamentos con Neji. Quién diría que esos simples pedazos de cartón fueran una grandiosa ayuda.

.

El cielo empezaba aclararse mucho más, la hora del amanecer se desvanecía como el viento tan rápido, tan ligero… tan formidable. Sonreí pues disfrutaba a plenitud de los fríos golpes de la brisa que remueven mis cabellos.

Hoy no me permití llorar. Hoy debía mostrar una sonrisa y devolver a Neji lo que me dejó la última vez que intercambiamos palabras… Ese día en la organización para la guerra:

— _**No eres buena en los taijutsus así que evita ser tan temperamental y saltar al ataque —**__ no tenía porque mencionarlo esa noche en que nos encontramos antes del día en que el líder de la división nos separara._

— _**No tienes porque recordármelo. No soy como Naruto. —**__realmente me ofendí que me diera tal advertencia como si fuera una niña._

_Neji sonrió levemente girando de apoco la cabeza para contemplar la luna. Todos yacían en silencio tal vez pensando lo que el futuro les guardaba._

— _**Después de este amargo momento ¿jugarás las cartas una vez más? —**__ la verdad es que no tenía pensado en que él me ganara en un juego que papá me enseñó de niña._

_Por un momento, él se mantuvo en silencio tal vez disfrutando de la suave brisa que removía sus largos cabellos castaños; sonreí y observé esa hermosa luna._

— _**Entonces guarda esto para ese día. —**__ sentí su mano tocando la mía para entregarme el pedacito de cartón._

_Vaya, nunca había imaginado que la mano de Neji fuera tan suave como la de Hinata, tan cálida y grandes. Quién imaginaria que yo tuviera esa suerte… Bien, creo que eso nadie debería de enterarse porque alguien muy cerca a Neji me estrangularía._

— _**No olvides que tienes un juego conmigo, Hyūga.**_

— _**Prometo no olvidarlo, Yamanaka…**_

_**.**_

Prometiste no olvidarlo Neji… Lo prometiste.

Ese lugar estaba repleto de flores. Los jardines extensos que protegen el precioso y desagradable lugar brotan sus aromas deliciosos, esos dulces olores que me embriagan.

Caminé sin apuro pues quería contemplar el ambiente. El sendero verdoso y enmarcado por grandes árboles que me lleva hasta mi destino. Sus ojos, de vez en cuando, se desviaban al ver el campo de entrenamiento donde entrené en varias oportunidades a lado de Neji. Recordar en especial mi primera prueba cuando aún era una estudiante de Asuma-sensei o cuando entrenaba con mi padre.

Sonrío con melancolía mientras buscó rápidamente mi último paradero. Me acuclillé y deposité el ramo de flores sobre una lápida y miré el símbolo que yacía un poco arriba del nombre.

"_**Aquí yace Neji Hyūga. Amado hijo. Amado amigo. Jamás se olvidará tu tranquila y carismática persona. Siempre estarás en nuestra memoria y corazón".**_

**— Neji—**suspiré con nostalgia. El dolor seguía presente, pero se había suavizado mientras acariciaba la lápida**—. La misión se completó y toda la aldea y el mundo shinobi está a salvo gracias a ti y a todos los caídos en la guerra. **

Sinceramente no puedo creer que cinco meses hayan transcurrido después de aquel evento. No me cabe que cinco meses hayan pasado desde que injustamente tuviste que partir, que dolorosamente liberaran al pájaro de su propia jaula y revolotear en la bóveda celeste hasta que dejara de aletear.

— **Casi lo olvido —** saqué de mi mochila una pequeña cajita **—, aquí tienes tu carta. Ganaste el juego.**

Sonreí mientras mordía mis labios al dejar la carta que aquel día él me entrego prometiéndome algo que nunca se podría cumplir pero mantengo la esperanzar de volverlo a ver con el fin de ganarle aquel juego de cartas.

.

.

.

.

**~Oo~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas del autor<strong>_: Este OS si me fue complejo pero bueno algo es algo peor es nada y seguramente no entendieron bien pero esto son los pensamientos de Ino el día en que decide visitar a Neji en su tumba aunque hay extractos de sus recuerdos con él.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Marde Geer®**_


End file.
